(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thin film transistor array panels and the manufacturing methods of the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most popular flat panel display (FPD). The liquid crystal display has two panels having electrodes for generating electric fields and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The transmittance of incident light is controlled by the intensity of the electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer.
In the most widely used liquid crystal display, the field-generating electrodes are provided at both of the panels, with one of the panels having switching elements such as thin film transistors, and the other panel having color filters.
In general, a thin film transistor array panel is manufactured by a photolithography process using five or six photomasks and a color filter panel is manufactured by a photolithography process using three or four photomasks.
Since the photolithography process costs expensive, the number of the photolithography steps needs to be minimized.